


I saw you dancing

by Cowboys_Hat



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Chapter 2: Horseshoe Overlook (Red Dead Redemption 2), F/F, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Sex, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboys_Hat/pseuds/Cowboys_Hat
Summary: Y/n asks Mary-Beth to danceI took inspiration from the Ellie and Dina bar scene in TLOU2
Relationships: Mary-Beth Gaskill/Reader
Kudos: 7





	I saw you dancing

Y/n watched as Mary-Beth danced with Arthur. She laughed as he spun her around, the musical sound making y/n's heart ache just a bit more. It was already torture enough seeing him flirt with the young woman now she's gotta like him back?

Y/n sighed and dug the heel of her boot into the soft dirt below her. Two cigarette butts already lay on the ground where she stood and she was almost done with a third when Abigail interrupted her sulking. "Now I wouldn't have pegged you for the soft type but here you are..."

Y/n glanced at her and then huffed, she had confided in the raven haired woman about her feelings for Mary-Beth and was starting to regret it. She didn't need to be teased about her shyness right now, she needed....well....

"Y'know if you don't talk to her-"

"I'll never know the truth, yeah I know."

"I see the way she looks at you..."

Y/n scoffed at the notion. Abigail was trying to give her some sort of hope. Again. "No don't-"

"It's high time you start being honest with her and yourself."

Y/n sighed again as if she were trying blow all the coward-ness out if her and replace it with confidence. "Alright." She whispered.

"Okay?"

Maybe it was the cigarettes and the couple of beers she had before hand, or maybe Pearson put something in the stew. Whatever it may be she was suddenly feeling bold and brave. Brave enough to talk to the dancing girl. "I'll ask her to dance and...."

"Maybe you'll get lucky tonight?" Abigail said with a chuckle.

Y/n shot her a look before straightening her shoulders and taking one last puff of her cig before throwing it to the ground and stomping it out. "This is okay. I'm okay." She whispered to herself and walked over to the dancing pair.

As Arthur twirled her around one last time y/n caught Mary-Beth's eye and immediately felt her temperature raise along with all of the blood rushing to her reddened face.

She watched silently as Mary-Beth whispered a few things to the cowboy holding her and then pulled away, making her way over to her. "Hey." She said in the sweet voice of hers, which made Y/n melt.

"Hey." Y/n said back with a hint of nervousness in her voice. "I saw you dancin' and I..." Her voice trailed off as Mary-Beth took her hand in hers, stepping in closer.

"Did you now? Well...I saw you over there..."

"Really?" Was all Y/n could say.

Mary-Beth laughed softly at her answer. "You're cute." Mary-Beth placed Y/n's hand around her waist while she put hers around her neck, pulling them flush against each other. Y/n could feel her humming softly as they rocked back and forth.

"This is like one of your novels..." Y/n said it before she could stop herself and couldn't help but cringe slightly having ruined the quietness.

"Yeah..." Mary-Beth said with a smile. "Well in the story I was readin' the couple was dancin' just like us..." She tilted her head slightly and y/n couldn't help but stare at her luscious lips. Mary-Beth seemed to notice this but instead of scolding her or pulling away she mimicked her and continued. "...as they danced slowly, they held each other close...and just as they couldn't seem to get any closer..." They were centimeters apart now. Y/n felt Mary-Beth's soft breath against her lips as she spoke one final sentence. "...they kissed."

Y/n took the cue and closed the tiny gap between them, bringing their lips together. It was a soft kiss at first. Just like lightly pressing their lips together. But soon Y/n discovered her liking for the young woman's faint taste and wanted more. She widened her mouth slightly, allowing the kiss to deepen. Her hands slowly sliding to the small of Mary-Beth's back trying to get as close as possible.

She couldn't help but whimper softly as she felt Mary-Beth's breast push against hers and her nipples harden. She was suddenly very thank full for the layers of cloth separating them for fear of scaring the young woman with her forwardness. This seemed to be of no concern to Mary-Beth as she to let out her own muffled noise.

Y/n was too enamored by the girl upon her to realize that they were still in a camp full of people. It wasn't until the sound of cheering erupting from the other members over on the other side of camp caused Mary-Beth to pull away softly, still keeping Y/n against her. She smiled clearly having enjoyed their little make out session. "You're cute." She said again. This time it held so much more meaning.

"-And your beautiful." Y/n whispered. Mary-Beth heard this and blushed deeply turning her head to the side. Y/n followed her gaze to the vacant tent to their right. Was she suggesting what she thought Mary-Beth was? "I..." She said softly, not wanting to make assumptions but...

"Do you?" Mary-Beth said in the same tone looking y/n in the eyes.

Of course she did, she's always wanted to and would be a fool to turn down this offer. Y/n nodded swiftly and glanced around them before taking Mary-Beth's hands in hers, leading her to the tent.

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you for reading-


End file.
